In deinen Armen
by Ivory Radio Star
Summary: Was ist beruhigender als ein Paar schützender Arme? Geschichten über einen Vater und seinen Sohn.
1. In deinen Armen

**In deinen Armen**

Er saß wippend im Schaukelstuhl neben der Krippe. Das wimmernde Baby in seinen Armen hatten langsam die Kräfte verlassen, es hickste zwischen leisen Schluchzern und die letzten dicken Tränen kämpften sich einen Weg in die Freiheit.

Seine langen Finger fuhren behutsam immer wieder durch das hellblonde flauschige Haar seines Schützlings. Mit leisen, gemurmelten Worten in seiner angenehm tiefen Stimme erzählte er Geschichten über eine Welt voller Magie, mit fliegenden Besen und Eulen, die Briefe überbrachten.

Als sie ihn dabei beobachtete, wie er mit ihrem gemeinsamen kleinen Schatz in seinen für das winzige Lebewesen viel zu groß wirkenden Armen da saß, vermittelte er ein Gefühl der Geborgenheit, der Sicherheit. Nicht nur für das nun friedlich schlafende Kind, sondern auch für sie.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p><em>Ihr Lieben,<em>

_zu später Stunde noch eine Premiere: Etwas völlig eigenes, mal keine Übersetzung! Ich bin stolz auf mich :D_

_Eigentlich wollte ich einen 100-Wort-Drabble schreiben, aber nun sind es doch 120 Wörter geworden und ich wollte keines davon löschen. Also vergebt mir xD_

_Meine liebe __**Amira Flavia**__ hat mir bei der Kurzbeschreibung-Findung geholfen und auch mal ein Auge drauf geworden. Übrigens habe ich eine Stunde dafür gebraucht und ich habe den kleinen Schatz geschrieben, während ich in der Badewanne saß xD_

_Ich hoffe, ihr hattet Spaß beim Lesen :)_

_Bis bald,_

_Eure Ivy_

_PS: Ich habe mir jetzt überlegt, dass ich noch weitere Drabbles (aber dann wirklich 100 Wörter xD) zu der Beziehung zwischen Draco und seinem Schützling schreibe… allerdings gibt es da eher unregelmäßige Updates ;) aber insgesamt sollen es dann 10 Kapitel werden._


	2. Manchmal genügt ein einziges Wort

Für Amira Flavia

* * *

><p><span><strong>II. Manchmal genügt ein einziges Wort<strong>

Scorpius zog sich kräftig am Sofa, auf dem sein Vater saß, nach oben, legte seine dicken Ärmchen auf Dracos Oberschenkel. Neugierig schaute er, was sich sein Daddy auf den riesengroßen Blättern mit den vielen schwarzen Symbolen und Bildern ansah – er befand es für langweilig.

Jedoch fing ein Bild seine Aufmerksamkeit. Sein Daddy war darauf zu sehen. Seine Freude darüber war so groß, dass zum ersten Mal ganz plötzlich „Dada" über seine Lippen kam. Er zeigte aufgeregt darauf, blickte seinen Vater freudestrahlend an.

Draco starrte ihn kurz an, lachte auf... strich ihm durchs hellblonde Haar und drückte ihn fest an sich.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p><em>Juhu meine Lieben,<em>

_ich bin wieder da :D eigentlich war __**In deinen Armen **__nur als One Shot gedacht, doch dann sind mir immer mehr Ideen zu Dracos väterlicher Verbindung zu Scorpius eingefallen und tadaa, hier ist auch schon der nächste Drabble und ja, es sind auch WIRKLICH 100 Wörter ;)_

_DANKE, DANKE, DANKE an meine goldigen Gold-Betas __**Amira Flavia **__und **sunandstars123** __:D ihr seid einfach nur goldig und echt Gold wert ;)_

_Übrigens: HAPPY BIRTHDAY für meine liebe Amira ;) deshalb widme ich dir auch diesen kleinen Schatz :) ich hab dich lieb :*_

_Jetzt Schluss, ich quatsche in meinen A/N viel mehr als in den Drabbles xD um genau zu sein, umfasst mein A/N in etwa 120 Wörter *dudum*_

_Quasselige Grüße,_

_Eure Ivy_


	3. Immer im Uhrzeigersinn

**III. Immer im Uhrzeigersinn**

„Daddy, ich hab Bauchschmerzen", kam es leise, weinerlich von der Tür. Draco legte sein Buch beiseite und schaute Scorpius mit einem Blick an, der sagt: Es wird alles wieder gut. „Komm her, mein Großer. Mummy ist zwar heute nicht da, aber wir beide schaffen das auch zusammen, oder?" Scorpius nickte erleichtert, tapste schnell zum Bett und kletterte unter die wohlig warme Decke, während Draco einen Heiltrank aus dem Badezimmer holte.

Nachdem Scorpius den Trank getrunken hatte, legte Draco seine große Hand auf Scorpius' Bauch, fing an ihn zu reiben und sagte: „Was sagt Mummy immer?"

„Nur im Uhrzeigersinn", kicherte Scorpius.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p><em>Hallöchen :)<em>

_Danke an **sunandstars123** __und __**Amira Flavia **__für's Drüberlesen__!_

_Übrigens habe ich das erste Kapitel mal auf Englisch übersetzt, **dayflow** überprüft es gerade und dann gehe ich damit hier auch mal an den Start. Ich bin mal gespannt, ob es auch in der englischen Community so gut ankommt._

_Bis zum nächsten Moment zwischen Draco und seinem kleinen Sohnemann,_

_Eure Ivy_


End file.
